


The Chronicles of Ashavise Lavellan

by GntlmnBstrd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Relationship tags will come later, The Characters choose who they want its not up to me, character tags will be added as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GntlmnBstrd/pseuds/GntlmnBstrd
Summary: Ashavise Lavellan's journey from the forests of the Free Marches to Haven and beyond.





	1. Cassandra has Some Questions

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of what will probably, maybe be a longer fic. hopefully. mostly unedited. commas everywhere, some will even be in the right place

Cassandra was surprised when, several weeks after Lavellan officially joined the inquisition, it was revealed to the Seeker in passing by Ashavise that she was a mage. Cassandra could hardly believe it; she had seen her train with a few of the recruits, she had fought by the young Dalish’s side during their trek through the ruined Temple of Sacred Ashes. She had watched her fight, tearing through demons with blade work and precision that would put to shame nearly everyone she had ever seen. The only one who came to the Seeker’s mind that might have been able to match her with dual blades was Leliana in her prime. At the time, she was so shocked by the revelation that she couldn’t come up with anything to say, which was unfortunately not an uncommon occurrence for the heavy handed seeker. Cassandra was used to hitting a problem until it was solved; she was not used to talking more than the bare minimum to get the job done. Which is why, later that evening, she found herself approaching the Herald’s cabin after getting her thoughts in order. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard a soft ‘come in’ come from the interior of the cabin. She found the Herald sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring peacefully toward the crackling fireplace.

The young woman inclined her head slightly toward the seeker without looking away from the fire, “Cassandra,” she said in way of greeting, “I didn’t miss another meeting, did I?”

Cassandra had prepared beforehand exactly what she wanted to ask of the young woman, but she simply blurted out, “You are a mage.” She blushed at her own awkwardness, and cursed her lack of eloquence once again. She seemed to fluster herself with maddening regularity around the Herald.

Lavellan let out a small chuckle, having become used to the Seeker’s rather stilted and awkward way of speaking. She found it made the otherwise intimidating warrior somewhat more approachable. “Indeed I am. But, I could’ve sworn I told you that earlier.” She said with humor.

Cassandra let out a sigh of relief, glad that the younger woman hadn’t taken offense to what sounded, to her own ears, like an accusation. Cassandra had noticed, over the last few weeks that Lavellan seemed to grasp her intended meaning better than most or at least waited to take offense until Cassandra had a chance to explain herself better. “I apologize; I had no intention of that coming out like an accusation. I simply meant to inquire about your magical abilities.”

Lavellan finally turned to give the Seeker her full attention, flashing the older woman a small smile. “I know what you meant, Cassandra. I will certainly tell you more, but I make no guarantees that I will answer everything you might ask.” She gestured at one of the chairs in the room indicating that the Seeker should take a seat.

Cassandra grabbed the chair and sat down a short distance away from the young woman. “I have fought with and against many mages over the years, and I have never seen one fight like you. We have fought together several times, and I have never seen you using your magic. The few Dalish mages I have encountered used magic differently than Circle mages, but they still used magic almost exclusively.” Cassandra stopped speaking hoping that Lavellan would help fill in the blanks for her and ease her confusion.

Ashavise answered the unspoken question. “I am somewhat of a rarity, even among my people. Most Dalish mages dedicate themselves to the study of our ancient magic and history. These are the mages that eventually become the keepers of our clans. They study under the current keeper as an apprentice with the expectation that they will one day lead the clan themselves. The first in line, and the one expected to step in at the passing of the keeper is known simply as the First.”

Cassandra looked at her thoughtfully. She had a vague knowledge about the structure of Dalish clans and was aware that the leaders were always mages, but that was about the extent of her knowledge on the subject. She was once again reminded of how little she really knew about the Herald. “From what you have said, would I be right in assuming you were not one of these apprentices.”

Lavellan shook her head. “I was not the First of Clan Lavellan, and I was not simply another apprentice. I was something else entirely and yet I was also tied to them and spent the majority of my time with them, at least when I was with the clan. I was capable of instructing them if the need presented itself, but that was also not truly my role.” She paused, thinking of what to say next. “You are aware that the Dalish do not have Templars, correct?” At Cassandra’s nod she continued. “Are you also aware that a Dalish mage being possessed by a demon is almost unheard of?” She asked.

Cassandra knew that demon possession was relatively common in the circles and was surprised to hear Lavellan say it was different for those mages among the Dalish. “I was unaware that it was not a problem among the Dalish clans.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s _not_ a problem, just that it is very uncommon. Part of my duties included dealing with any mage among the clans that was possessed by a demon. In my five years of holding that duty, I was only called on one time to investigate. We received news from another clan of a mage becoming, as you would call it, an abomination. By the time we arrived on the mountain, the keeper who had been possessed was already dead. She had been possessed by a powerful and ancient demon of pride.” Lavellan paused, looking thoughtful. “You could say that my duties among the clan were the protection and occasionally the teaching of the First and the other apprentices. My fighting style is rather specialized; it developed naturally and was honed by the type of fighting I did most often.”

Cassandra sat silently for several moments attempting to take in everything the Herald had told her. She was interested and impressed by the responsibility the young woman shouldered among her people. But, Cassandra could tell that Lavellan was holding back and not telling her everything, which was fair, she certainly had secrets of her own, but annoying seeing as she was a Seeker of _Truth._ “When we first spoke in haven after stopping the spread of the breach you simply claimed you were a hunter.” At this a haunting smile spread across the young elf’s face that made Cassandra flinch, her well-honed instincts screaming of danger.

“I did not lie, Cassandra. I am indeed a hunter and tracker; I simply never told you _what_ I hunted,” Lavellan said.

Cassandra swallowed, not liking where this was headed but unable to stop herself from asking the question prompted by the younger woman. “And what is it that you hunted?”

A blank expression crossed Lavellan’s face and she answered seriously. “The Chantry and its Templars do not like the fact that some of The People retain our freedom, and they _really_ don’t like that we have mages outside the circle, even though our mages tend to have far more control and far better training than any circle mage. Occasionally, a group of Templars would attack a Clan. Sometimes it was simply low ranking Templars with nothing better to do than kill innocent people and children.” Lavellan paused trying to reel in her anger. “Other times it was a group of ranking Templars sent out to capture one or several of a Clan’s mages to drag back to the circle. When an attack happens, a message is sent out to the hunters like myself, using magic. The magic does not convey any actual information so it cannot be understood by anyone unfamiliar with that Clan’s magic, It simply feels like the magic from a particular clan which tells us where to go. From there we track down and kill anyone who was involved in the attack and bring back anyone that happened to be taken.” She stopped then added a moment later. “I have never once attacked someone without them first attacking myself or my people.”

Cassandra was staring at the Herald with wide eyes that showed her shock and disbelief. This was not what she had expected at all. Although, it did explain the Herald’s formidable skill, if she spent most of her time fighting Templars she would have to be highly skilled or she would have been dead long ago. “So you hunt Templars?” Cassandra asked, trying to keep the disbelief out of her voice.

“I do, or did. I also hunted Tevinter slavers as well; I’m not really sure which I hate more.” Lavellan practically growled, before getting ahold of her emotions. “Anyway, I don’t use my magic in a fight unless I have to because Templars expect me to cast a spell at them, not stab them in the throat. Templars really aren’t very flexible when it comes to fighting mages. They also expect everyone to be afraid of them, which I am not.”

Cassandra considered this for a moment before replying. “If you’re not afraid of them, then why hide your magic?” She asked slightly confused.

Ashavise let out a long breath and stood up. “It would be better if I explained it to the four of you at the same time.” She leant out the door to her cabin and called a runner, asking him to inform Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana to meet her in the war room at sundown. She turned back to Cassandra, stepping to the side so the she could exit the cabin. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave you in suspense for now, Cassandra. If you would, come to the war room at sundown. I’ll explain everything then.”

Cassandra nodded at her as she passed. “Of course, Herald. I’ll meet you there.” She left the Herald’s cabin with much to think about.


	2. A Meeting in the War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahavise explains a few things to the leaders of the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could claim any mistakes you find are not my fault, but that would be a lie...

Asha took a calming breath before entering Haven’s Chantry. Her uneasiness had lessened in the few weeks since aligning herself with the newly formed Inquisition, but she was still uncomfortable entering a building that represented those who so often oppressed her own people. While her quarrel lay mostly with the Templars, she knew it was the Chantry that had held their leash. She crossed the main hall of the Chantry quietly, hoping to draw as little attention as possible as she headed to the war room. Her keen hearing picked up the voices coming from inside the war room, she could hear them speculating on the purpose of the gathering. The voices stopped as she entered to find the four of them arranged around the table that dominated the center of the room. She joined the others and placed her hands on worn edge of the ancient wooden table, glancing at each of them before looking at the map of Thedas before her.

Josephine gave Lavellan a genuine smile and broke the silence. “Greetings, Herald. Cassandra has told us there is something you wish to discuss. Although, she would provide little details on what it might be.”

Asha looked up to meet the gaze of the four others. She didn’t think anyone would take what she had to say too poorly, except Cullen. “I do. We’re going to have to trust each other if this Inquisition thing is going to work. I’m going to apologize preemptively to Josephine for the extra work she will have to do because of this.” She let out a small sigh before straightening to her rather meager full height and continuing. “I am a mage.” She said simply.

The reactions were immediate and exactly what Asha expected. Josephine’s smile wavered slightly before returning in full force, probably thinking about all the work she’d have to do. Cassandra stood stoically, expression not shifting in the slightest from the slightly annoyed look she wore when conducting any official business. Leliana simply nodded, as if she already knew, which she probably did. Cullen, on the other hand, had a significant amount of his Templar showing.

Cullen flinched as if he had been struck before reaching for the hilt of his sword and staring daggers at the young woman, who simply met his gaze with an unimpressed look on her face. He took what was supposed to be an intimidating half step toward her. “Explain yourself, _mage_.” He spat the word like it was a curse.

Asha’s gaze hardened, a small smile on her face. When she spoke her voice was cold. “I owe you no explanation, Templar.” She turned away from Cullen, showing exactly what she thought of his little outburst, and addressed the three other women with a much more pleasant voice. “The Commander has admirably demonstrated exactly why I didn’t tell anyone.”

Leliana decided to step in at this point since Cullen had yet to take his hand from the hilt of his sword. “Calm down, Cullen. I was already aware of her being a mage. If I had deemed her a threat for this reason, you would have been informed. All the information I have received has portrayed her as trustworthy.”

Cullen let go of his sword and relaxed a bit and sighed. “Of course you knew. Is there anything about us that you don’t know?” Cullen asked rhetorically, earning only a dark chuckle from the Spymaster.

Asha cleared her throat bringing everyone’s attention back to herself. “I wanted to tell you this now to avoid potential problems in the future if it becomes necessary for me to use magic that would be noticed by others.”

Leliana caught on immediately to what was left unsaid by Lavellan. “I take it that means you have been using magic, just magic that we haven’t noticed, yes?”

Asha smiled, unsurprised by Leliana hearing what wasn’t truly being said. “On occasion, the only time I used magic extensively so far was during our fights with the demons on the way to the breach.”

Cassandra spoke up at this. “What were you doing with magic? I was with you the entire time and I never noticed a thing.”

Asha sighed. “My body was healed by Solas, but I was starving and tired from being unconscious and chained to the floor for several days. I’m useful in a fight, but I’m not up to fighting waves of demons when I can barely stand. I was using magic to fuel my body, to make my senses sharper, to make me faster and stronger at times. I used it to compensate for my weakened body during those fights, and occasionally used it to exceed what I would normally be capable of doing.”

Cassandra was surprised, not having heard of a mage using magic in such a way. “What kind of magic is it? I’ve never heard of such a thing before.”

Asha sighed and took a moment to think of the best way to explain. “It’s an uncommon and dangerous form of magic. It shares many similarities to more common healing magic.”

“ _Why_ is it dangerous?” Cassandra asked, her voice colored with poorly disguised concern for the young woman.

“If I make myself too strong or too fast, my own strikes can be enough to break bones or tear muscles. During an actual fight I only push myself just beyond what I would be capable of without using magic. It’s usually enough of an edge if I’m struggling in a fight.”

Josephine was staring at Asha with a mixture of worry and wonder that made the young elf slightly uncomfortable. “Who taught you to use such magic?” She asked, her curiosity showing in her voice.

Her uneasiness fled and a smile spread across Asha’s face as she thought about the woman who taught her the basics of her healing magic. She remembered long nights spent discussing magic and the Beyond. She remembered the arguments and the laughter as well. She hoped her friend was doing well, wherever she was. “Neria, an Elf that was born outside the Dalish, stayed with Clan Lavellan for a time. We took to sparring against each other and she taught me many things during her stay, how to heal myself while fighting was one of those things. So I would say she is the reason I know how to wield magic like this, even if she didn’t teach me directly how to use it.”

“Is this the only magic you can do?” Cassandra asked.

“No, it’s not.” Asha said simply, not willing to elaborate further in the presence of a Templar, or _former_ Templar if the man was to be believed.

“I take it you’re not going to explain the rest your abilities?” Leliana asked, not unkindly.

“No.” Asha replied seriously. “I will use the full extent of my abilities if a situation calls for it, let’s just hope such a situation doesn’t occur.”

“I will have some of our Templars watch her…” Cullen began before being interrupted by a suddenly irate Josephine.

“You will do no such thing! Having the Herald watched will make people think we do not trust her.”

The Commander’s voice rose with disbelief. “I don’t trust her! She could be a blood mage…”

Asha silenced the man by imbedding one of her daggers into the map of Thedas. She turned a steely gaze on the man before speaking in a low voice. “Yet again you show your ignorance, _Templar_. Have you forgotten that the Hero of Ferelden was a ‘blood mage’ or has the Chantry already wiped that from the minds of their brainwashed followers?”

Leliana spoke up at this. “She did indeed use blood magic, but it is not widely known. ”

Asha nodded at the spymaster before continuing. “When this gets out, it will cause some problems, it’s the reason I hadn’t said anything  yet. With me being an elf and a mage, I fully expect someone to attempt to kill me, or at least do me harm.”

Cullen huffed out a laugh. “The mage is afraid that she can’t protect herself. Not that I would blame someone if they tried to…” He was cut off.

In the blink of an eye Asha had retrieved her dagger from the wood of the table and pressed the Commander against the wall with the blade at his neck. She leaned in and whispered to him menacingly. “I am afraid of no one in this entire town, Templar. I just don’t like to kill people unnecessarily. But make no mistake, if someone threatens me I will not hesitate to eliminate that threat.” She let him go and returned to her spot at the table. “I took an oath when I became an adult in Clan Lavellan, when I received my Vallaslin. My Vallaslin represents Mythal and all that she stands for.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Josephine asked.

Asha looked all four of the others in the eye before replying. “It means you better make sure none of the people in this town mistreat one of _my_ people. I will tolerate no discrimination or mistreatment of _my_ people, whether they are Elvhen or otherwise. I am already being given information by the servants and workers in town. I _will_ know if something happens and I _will_ deal with it, no matter who is involved. I don’t care if it’s the Queen of Orlais; I am bound to the protection of the downtrodden and the fearful, the oppressed and the abused.”

The four of them nodded, sensing the seriousness of Asha’s words.

“What was the actual oath? If you don’t mind me asking.” Josephine asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Asha contemplated saying nothing before she replied, her voice unwavering and full of conviction. “We few who travel far; call to me and I will come, without mercy, without fear. Cry havoc in the moonlight; Let the fire of vengeance burn, for the cause is clear.” Asha turned and left the Chantry without another word or backwards glance, leaving the four leaders in silence to contemplate her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Cullen very much, could you tell?


	3. An Unfortunate Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced, and Ashavise deals with some Templars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really need to stop posting these at three AM

The explosion at the Temple of Sacred ashes was felt by people across Thedas and that was no different for the Trevelyans. The eldest child and only son of Bann Trevelyan, Maxwell, was sent to the Conclave as a representative of their Noble house. His departure from the Trevelyan manor two weeks before the Conclave was the last time Evelyn would see her older brother alive. She mourned the loss of the only family she truly cared for, and the only one who acted as if her opinions mattered.

It was less than a month after the news of Maxwell’s death when Evelyn’s mother, Clara, brought the first in an ever increasing line of suitors for her daughter. Maxwell had been married for less than a year when he died and had no children to continue the Trevelyan line, so Evelyn’s mother took it upon herself to find her daughter a suitable husband to rectify this threat to their line. Unfortunately for Clara, Evelyn had no interest in a husband nor in having children.

Evelyn’s greatest passion was the sword and shield fighting style that she had originally been forbidden from learning, her mother claiming it would not do for a young noble woman to be fighting with such weapons and rolling around in the dirt. Evelyn had learned anyway, sneaking out to practice with the house guard and her brother whenever possible. Eventually, her mother realized she could not stop her and brought in an actual instructor, because if a Trevelyan was going to learn something they were going to learn it right. Evelyn took to the sword like no one in her family had in generations; she was strong and quick but fought with patience and a clear head. She was able to beat everyone in her father’s guard by the time she was seventeen and was as good as her instructor before she was twenty. In the month since Maxwell’s death she had poured herself into training, burying her grief and avoiding her mother, sharpening her skills to a razors edge.

Word had reached the Trevelyans of the reformed Inquisition and their supposed Herald of Andraste. Her parents scoffed at the idea of an elf being chosen by Andraste and called the Inquisition foolishness. Evelyn, on the other hand, was intrigued. While many were skeptical of the elf who stopped the breach, most viewed the Left and Right hands of the Divine with respect. Evelyn decided to find out for herself if the Inquisition was truly aiming to restore order, and if so to join them. She wanted to help those who needed it, but also to simply escape the life her parents were trying to force upon her. Knowing her parents would never agree to let her go, she gathered her weapons and armor as well as all the coin she had available and headed out in the middle of the night with the help of a few sympathetic friends she had made in her father’s guard. She hoped to gain passage on a boat headed to Redcliffe and then make her way to Haven by way of the Hinterlands. She knew the mages and Templars had increased their fighting since the Conclave but she hoped to pass through without much trouble. She was a good fighter, but she knew she had limited battle experience and wasn’t fool enough to take on either the mages or the Templars unless she had no choice.

\-------

Asha had gone through a full range of emotions since arriving in the hinterlands to assist the refugees and close the smaller rifts in the area. What she felt while stalking toward the location of the Templar encampment that was hidden in the hills west of the Crossroads was nothing short of fury. They had received reports from the inquisition scouts in the area of the Templars possibly attacking unarmed refugees that got caught in the middle of skirmishes with the mages. Asha had found an entire caravan of refugees slaughtered on the road, twelve men, seven women, and six children had been cut down by Templar blades. Asha had told Cassandra, Varric, and Solas to start preparations for the bodies while she scouted ahead, saying she was unfamiliar with human customs involving the recently deceased. Asha hadn’t outright lied to the others, but her plans involved more than just scouting. She could already feel the Templar encampment nearby; it was the one area in the entire region where the veil was strong. The task wouldn’t occupy the other three for long, but it would be long enough. The lifeless bodies of the children demanded retribution and she was willing and able to deliver it.

Asha had circled the encampment twice while counting the Templars within, and quietly eliminating the sentries posted outside the camp with a blade drawn quickly across their throats. The Templars had removed their heavy armor while inside the camp for the night, a mistake they would never have a chance to learn from. The Templars had made their camp in the forests, giving a Dalish hunter such as herself an overwhelming advantage, especially at night. While they moved loudly announcing their presence, she moved silently, only a whisper on the wind. While they were blinded by the darkness, her eyes saw clearly. Asha crouched in a tree overlooking the camp, the Templars below unaware that they were no longer the predators. Asha knew she would most likely only be able to use magic outside her body for her first attack, so she cast a simple frost spell on the fire in the center of the camp and the torches that the Templars carried, plunging the entire encampment into darkness. She would have to be quick, dawn was fast approaching and she wanted to maintain every advantage she could. Asha took only a moment to enjoy watching the startled and confused faces of her prey before dropping silently from the tree and beginning her assault.

Asha sprinted into the camp cutting down the archer that stood just inside the edge of the camp, peering into the darkness; his head hit the ground with a quiet thump as she lowered his body to minimize the noise. Asha knew there were fifteen Templars inside the camp, fourteen after the archer. She moved through the camp swiftly and methodically, sticking to the darkest shadows and striking when an opening presented itself. Five more Templars fell before the others realized they were under attack. She cut down four more during their attempt to regroup at the center of the camp. She paused outside the light of the fire the Templars had managed to restart during her assault. She observed the final five Templars, four Knights and a Commander behind them, and a manic smile spread across her face when she realized they weren’t blocking her magic. She didn’t know whether they were low on lyrium or they didn’t realize she was a mage but either way it assured her victory. She decided to save the Commander for last, let him feel the despair that he had caused so many others. She silently drew her short sword and dagger and infused her muscles with magic. She moved from the shadows like lightning and was on the first Templar before they realized she was there, her blades burying themselves in his chest.

\-------

Cassandra was wondering how much longer the Herald would be when she heard shouts of alarm come from the direction Lavellan had left to go scouting. She called for Varric and Solas to follow and took off in the direction of the noise. Cassandra headed into the Templar encampment without hesitation, worried that the Herald had been captured or injured by the Templars. She noted the bodies of the fallen Knights but did not pause to see if any were still alive, her only focus on finding Lavellan. She could see the flickering of firelight ahead and arrived just in time to see the Herald bury her blades in the chest of one of the remaining Templars. She watched, eyes wide, as the Herald unleashed a powerful lightning spell into the chest of her foe, the electricity frying the Templar from the inside before arcing outward and dropping three of the others. Lavellan removed her blades from the dead Templar and faced the final Templar, walking calmly toward her foe. Cassandra knew she should help the young woman but stood transfixed as the Herald parried the Commanders blade, with apparent ease, and struck faster than anyone she had ever seen, slashing her blade across his throat. The man dropped at her feet with a loud, before the camp fell into silence.

Asha wiped off her blades and paused with her head bowed for several moments before turning toward Cassandra. “We should return to camp. Have you finished with the bodies of refugees?”

Cassandra snapped out of her trance, trying to get her thoughts in order before speaking. “Yes, we had already lit the funeral pyre when we headed this way.”

Asha smiled a grim, but genuine smile at her. “Thank you, Cassandra.” She said simply, before heading back towards their camp. Cassandra followed silently behind the young elf, lost in thought.


End file.
